Last Witches, Last Love
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Daigo, raja seluruh monster. Leon, anggota terakhir ras penyihir klan Souryuu. Dipertemukan oleh takdir, Leon yang sangat membenci ras monster, dan Daigo yang ayahnya adalah pembasmi ras penyihir. Akankah mereka bersatu? DaigoxLeon First fic in this fandom, requested from Kurogane Shadowhawks


Daigo duduk dengan manis di singgasananya. Heh, hari ini memang sangat membosankan. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tak memiliki ide apa pun untuk menghalau rasa bosannya yang sudah memasuki stadium akhir ini.

Bisa, sih, dia memerintahkan salah satu pengawal yang sedang berdiri di sudut pintu masuk itu, tuh, untuk membawakannya benda –apa pun itu- agar bosannya hilang. Tapi, sebagai raja, ia ingin menentukan sendiri apa yang ia mau.

Hm… sedikit egoiskah?

Tidak juga, ia hanya ingin menemukan hal yang hebat. Menurut pemikirannya sendiri.

BRAK.

Kedua mata cokelatnya melirik malas ke arah pintu gerbang yang terbuka. Ah, itu pasti ulah para prajurit yang seenaknya saja membuka paksa pintu tua nan berat tersebut sampai berdebam. Lain kali, ia akan memarahi siapa pun yang mendobraknya. Berisik sekali, sih.

"Ada apa ini?" kerlingnya marah. Dipandanginya dua orang prajurit yang membawa serta seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dan matanya…

Violet?

'Heh, mata dari ras penyihir. Apa dia keturunan terakhir klan Souryuu?' seringai dari sang raja terkembang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat menyedihkan, dengan wajah babak belur dan pakaian putihnya yang robek di bagian depan. Menampilkan dada yang terekspos jelas dan manis.

Setahunya, klan Souryuu, keturunan ras penyihir di negeri yang diperintahnya ini, sudah musnah beberapa tahun lalu. Oleh ayahnya.

Oh, apakah belum ada yang tahu?

Daigo adalah raja Dunia Monster. Semua makhluk mustahil yang ada dalam dongeng Dunia Manusia ada di sini. Mulai dari _unicorn_, _centaurus_, penyihir, peri, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dirinya pun adalah monster. Tepatnya, _Cracken_. Monster gurita yang hidup di kedalaman laut.

Hanya saja, Daigo agak berbeda. Ia dapat hidup di dua alam. Laut dan darat. Itu disebabkan karena ibunya adalah manusia biasa, dan ayahnya setengah manusia, setengah _cracken_. Menyebabkannya berwujud manusia biasa ketika berada di darat, dan berubah menjadi _cracken_ saat di laut.

Namun, ia dapat mengeluarkan tentakel _cracken_ kapan pun ia mau, dari belakang punggungnya.

"Pemuda ini, Yang Mulia. Ia adalah keturunan terakhir klan Souryuu yang telah dimusnahkan enam tahun lalu. Kami menemukannya ketika dia sedang berada di hutan sebelah Barat kerajaan," jelas salah seorang prajurit, menghadap hormat kepada rajanya.

Pemuda klan Souryuu itu mendesis. Tangannya kemudian mengepal dan tergerak untuk memukul wajah kedua prajurit tadi dengan telak. Usahanya berhasil, ia bisa kabur. Tapi belum sampai lima langkah-

Gyut.

-tubuhnya sudah tertangkap kembali. Oleh tentakel _cracken_ yang keluar dari punggung sang raja, Daigo.

"Khh! Lepaskan aku, Keparat! Kau- emph!" ucapan sang pemuda Souryuu terpotong. Lantaran kini mulutnya tertutup salah satu tentakel Daigo.

Sang raja mendekatkan tubuh pemuda Souryuu itu sedekat mungkin dengan wajahnya. Ia ingin melihat, mata violet ras penyihir satu-satunya di dunia, klan Souryuu. Mata violet yang menurut ayahnya adalah warna mata terindah.

Pemuda Souryuu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan maut sang raja seluruh monster. Diam-diam, kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak ditutup mengeluakan sedikit energi kehijauan.

Penyihir itu bersiap untuk menembakkan energinya ke arah Daigo.

Krrt.

"Nghh~," erangnya tertahan. Daigo melihat adanya perubahan warna pada kedua telapak tangan Souryuu, dan seketika itu pula ia mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher sang penyihir terakhir.

"Jangan coba-coba, Souryuu!" desisnya, tepat di telinga si pemuda. Membuatnya tak berkutik dan takut untuk melakukan serangan kembali. Daigo menyeringai puas.

Pandangan matanya beralih kepada dua prajuritnya. "Kalian sudah boleh keluar. Untuk urusan anak ini, biar aku yang tangani," perintahnya, yang segera dipatuhi oleh dua orang itu.

Mata cokelat Daigo memandang dua butir violet Souryuu.

"Mata yang cantik…"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Last Witches, Last Love

Disclaimer:

Wahaha, kalau saya yang punya VG, saya pastiin isinya yaoi semua #dush

Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Itou, Satoshi Nakamura, and Bushiroad

Warning:

HARD YAOI! LEMON! Saya ga main-main dengan isinya! Abal, aneh, jelek, OOC, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, tidak layak baca, banyak ngelantur, AU habis-habisan, tidak bisa dipikirkan secara ilmiah #eleh, tidak terstruktur #ce eilah, bonyok, pecel lele, sayur asem, mie ayam pangsit #lah, kok jadi nama makanan?

Ini bukan konsumsi anak di bawah umur!

Ngerti ga?!

#ah, tapi author juga di bawah umur, sih, jadi terserah kalian dah *hei!

Newbie Alert!

First fic in this fandom!

Requested from **Kurogane Shadowhawks alias Hyucchi**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sang raja membawa si pemuda penyihir ke ruang bawah tanah, untuk diinterogasi. Pemuda Souryuu itu terpaksa menurut saja, karena kekuatan Daigo jauh melebihinya. Oh, dia belum mau mati sekarang, terima kasih.

"Namamu?" tanya Daigo datar. Sedatar raut wajahnya sekarang. Pemuda Souryuu itu mendengus tak suka.

"Aku. Leon. Souryuu. Leon," jawab sang penyihir. Dengan penekanan super ekstra di setiap kata. Sang raja monster sedikit tercengang karenanya.

'Ha, dia bahkan berani menyebut nama klannya. Benar-benar pemuda yang menarik,' ia membatin. Tanpa disadari lidah kemerahannya menjilati bibir bawah.

Sayangnya, Souryuu Leon melihat hal itu.

"Che, kau pria menjijikkan rupanya. Raja yang menyedihkan," ejeknya, membuyarkan lamunan Daigo atas dirinya sejak tadi. Ucapan menusuk dari Leon tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi sang raja, menurutnya, Leon hanya ingin memprovokasi saja.

Leon memicingkan mata. Dalam pandangannya, Daigo adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang menghabisi klannya. Ia membenci ras monster. Sangat benci. Seperti halnya ras monster yang juga membenci ras penyihir.

Dalam Dunia Monster, makhluk-makhluk yang ada di sana dibagi menjadi empat ras. Ras monster, ras penyihir, ras makhluk khayangan, dan ras makhluk biasa.

Ras monster adalah ras makhluk mustahil, seperti _unicorn_, _goblin_, _troll_, dan sebagainya. Memiliki berbagai bentuk yang unik dan beragam. Kadang ada juga yang berwujud seperti hewan pada umumnya, dengan ukuran luar biasa. Atau bisa juga gabungan hewan yang satu dengan hewan lain.

Ras penyihir berwujud seperti manusia biasa, namun yang berbeda dari mereka adalah warna mata. Mata ras penyihir semuanya berwarna violet. Dan tentu saja, ras penyihir dapat menggunakan sihir, yang terkumpul dari energi kehidupan dalam tubuh mereka. Manusia biasa tak akan bisa melakukan itu.

Ras makhluk khayangan sebenarnya adalah para penghuni Dunia Langit yang melakukan kesalahan, dan dibuang ke Dunia Monster. Mereka berwujud seperti manusia, dengan tambahan sayap di punggung.

Dan ras makhluk biasa adalah para makhluk yang sama seperti yang bisa ditemukan di Dunia Manusia. Tumbuhan, hewan, batu, gunung, laut, dan lain-lain.

Ras monster dan ras penyihir, dari sejak Dunia Monster diciptakan, memang sudah tidak akur. Ras monster merasa ras penyihir hanya mengganggu mereka saja, mereka menyebutkan bahwa sihir tidak dibutuhkan dalam Dunia Monster.

Sedangkan ras penyihir merasa ras monster lah yang mengganggu mereka. Sebab menurut anggota ras penyihir terdahulu, Dunia Monster sebenarnya adalah negeri yang mereka buat. Mereka bahkan membawa bukti artefak sihir kuno yang digunakan para leluhur penyihir untuk menangkal bencana. Berasal dari ribuan tahun lalu ketika Dunia Monster baru diciptakan.

Karena itulah, ras monster banyak memburu ras penyihir. Dari yang paling berpengaruh sampai yang dirasa tidak akan meninggalkan apa-apa. Dari yang terkuat sampai yang paling lemah. Dari puncak tertinggi, hingga akar terdalam.

Ras penyihir terkenal tidak memiliki rasa takut, mereka bahkan selalu membangkang apa pun yang dikatakan raja Dunia Monster sejak dahulu kala. Itu disebabkan raja Dunia Monster memang tidak pernah ada yang menyukai ras penyihir, karena raja selalu monster.

Hanya saja, seratus tahun belakangan, ras penyihir memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri dari Dunia Monster. Mereka tetap berada di sana, namun tidak menghendaki untuk melangkahkan kaki ke lingkungan monster.

Akan tetapi, ras monster selalu saja ingin menghabisi ras penyihir. Menyebabkan mereka mencari dan membunuh setiap anggota ras penyihir yang ditemukan, selama seratus tahun itu.

Hingga enam tahun lalu, raja Dunia Monster terdahulu menemukan perkampungan klan Souryuu, klan penyihir terakhir. Pasukan yang dibawa begitu banyak dan kuat, membuat klan Souryuu yang hanya memiliki ratusan personil harus menerima kekalahan. Mereka terbunuh dengan mengenaskan di tangan sang raja.

Hmm… ternyata, dari ratusan penyihir itu, ada satu yang tersisa.

Souryuu Leon.

Dari raut wajahnya, Daigo merasa Leon adalah anak manja yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Tapi sepertinya Leon tidak mempedulikan hal itu, mungkin baginya kehilangan orang tua adalah sesuatu yang biasa. "Hanya kau yang tersisa dari perang itu, ya?"

Leon memalingkan wajahnya sombong, "Kalau iya, lalu apa urusannya denganmu?" ia menyahut ketus. Tidak mempedulikan tentakel Daigo yang sebentar lagi akan menangkapnya kalau ia berlaku macam-macam.

"Hmm…" Daigo menggumam perlahan. Mencoba berkeliling ruang bawah tanah, ia baru sadar kalau sebenarnya ruangan itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Alias, kosong melompong.

Pada akhirnya, ia duduk di lantai. Kebetulan bersih. Berterima kasihlah pada _cleaning service_ istana.

Leon tidak bisa menahan tawanya, sungguh, pemandangan di depannya ini benar-benar lucu. "Hahaha! Kau ini menyedihkan sekali! Mana ada raja duduk di lantai, hah? Mau buat aku tertawa, ya?" tawanya sembari berguling-guling.

Kok, perasaan tidak ada yang lucu, ya? Kenapa Leon tertawa?

Daigo mengernyit tidak mengerti. Untuk sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Leon tertawa sepuas yang ia mau. Bahkan kalau Leon mau terus tertawa sampai besok pun akan ia biarkan, toh nanti juga capek sendiri.

"Hah… kau benar-benar lucu… Aku tidak kuat lagi tertawa…"

Tuh, kan?

"Jadi, Souryuu Leon. Enam tahun lalu, seluruh anggota klanmu sudah dihabisi, kenapa kau masih bisa selamat?" pertanyaan Daigo membuat Leon –entah terpaksa atau tidak- ikut duduk di lantai sama sepertinya.

Ha, lumayan. Mumpung sekarang lagi capek-capeknya setelah berguling-guling. Pemandangan langka juga melihat raja Dunia Monster mau duduk di lantai seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya…" gumam Leon sekenanya. Kepala bersurai pirangnya yang indah menggeleng pelan-pelan. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan selamat. Malam itu, aku sangat takut dibunuh Raja Monster, maka aku berlari ke dalam hutan, berharap bisa kabur dari para pasukan kerajaan."

Penyihir muda itu mengangkat bahunya. Alih-alih melanjutkan cerita, ia malah membaringkan diri di lantai ruang bawah tanah yang dingin. "Yah, aku hanya seorang bocah sebelas tahun waktu itu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kecuali kabur. Aku bahkan tidak sadar peristiwa itu telah menewaskan seluruh anggota klanku."

Daigo menyampirkan jubah panjangnya. "Begitu. Berarti sekarang umurmu tujuh belas, ya? Yang sepertimu pasti belum banyak pengalaman menggunakan sihir…" komentarnya, mengejek. Mungkin sebagai pembalasan dendam karena tadi Leon menertawakannya.

"Jangan mengejekku, Raja Menyedihkan! Aku bersembunyi dari para monster selama enam tahun bukan berarti aku tak melakukan apa-apa! Aku juga berlatih!" mendadak Leon bangkit dari posisi pewenya. Ia kembali duduk bersila dengan tangan terlipat. Pandangan matanya lurus tajam ke arah Daigo.

'Hh, padahal tadi sudah bagus berbaring begitu. Ditambah bajunya yang robek di bagian depan, membuatnya tambah manis saja.'

Eh?

Wah, wah.

'Bodoh, aku ini raja. Kenapa berpikiran hal yang memalukan begitu?' Daigo garuk-garuk kepala sendirian. Ia tidak mengerti, kok bisa-bisanya raja monster sepertinya berpikir bahwa pemuda penyihir di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang manis?

Dalam sekejap, Daigo mendapati dirinya mengalami perang batin.

Souryuu Leon memutar mata, ia dari tadi menangkap Daigo sedang menggaruk kepala, memegang kening, dan entah apa lagi. "Kau ini sedang apa, sih?" tanyanya frustasi. Kebingungan dengan sikap raja monster itu. Pikirnya, sang raja sakit, sakit jiwa maksudnya.

Daigo terkesiap, "Bukan apa-apa," ia menjawab kalem, dan datar. Tidak mungkin ia bilang secara terang-terangan kalau dirinya sedang memikirkan penyihir itu, kan? Bisa-bisa Leon akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling di lantai seperti tadi.

Sang raja berdiri, kali ini Leon tidak mengikuti tindakannya. Ia hanya diam saja, sampai tentakel Daigo mendekapnya kembali ke hadapan sang raja. "Kau tawananku sekarang," bisik Daigo di telinga Leon. "Ini adalah penjaramu, jangan mencoba untuk kabur. Di balik ruangan ini ada ratusan monster yang siap memakanmu."

Mau tak mau, Leon mengangguk. Ratusan monster yang dikatakan Daigo mungkin saja adalah penjara monster. Ruang bawah tanah barangkali bukan hanya sebuah, dan berfungsi untuk memenjarakan mereka yang bersalah.

Tentakel Daigo terlepas dari tubuh Leon. Raja itu kemudian pergi dari sana, mengunci pintu, dan meninggalkan Souryuu Leon sendirian di ruang bawah tanah.

'Kenapa aku merasa seperti dipeluk, ya?'

Leon mengakui, tentakel Daigo begitu hangat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Souryuu Leon mengumpulkan energi di telapak tangannya. Ia tidak memerlukan mantera. Enam tahun belajar sihir otodidak membuatnya dapat menciptakan sendiri ukuran sihir yang dipakainya, tanpa harus mengikuti aturan leluhur.

Baginya, aturan adalah hal yang membosankan.

Leon melemparkan energi sihirnya ke arah tembok. Ingin menghancurkannya.

DHAR.

Gagal.

Tembok itu tidak hancur. Bahkan tergores saja tidak.

"Sial!" geram Leon. Dengan cepat ia kumpulkan lagi energi sihir, dan menembakkannya ke tembok. Berulang-ulang.

Dari kemarin, hanya itulah yang ia lakukan.

Ia tidak peduli dengan ratusan monster yang berada di balik tembok. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari sini. Bebas!

Souryuu Leon hanya ingin keluar dari istana monster, dan kabur. Dengan pergi dari dunia monster, mungkin saja ia bisa berbaur ke lingkungan dunia manusia.

Ha, rencana yang hebat.

Tapi, tidak peduli apa pun yang ia lakukan, tembok itu tetap saja masih kokoh berdiri di hadapannya.

Memang, ia bisa keluar dengan menghancurkan pintu. Tapi pintu itu terbuat dari baja, kekuatan sihirnya yang biasa saja tak mungkin cukup untuk menghancurkannya.

'Aku harus bagaimana?' ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus keluar dari sini! Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan raja menyebalkan itu, dan dipeluk tentakelnya lagi! Tidak mau!

Leon benar-benar putus asa. Pada akhirnya ia mengumpulkan energi dalam jumlah banyak dan berwarna lebih pekat dari yang biasa ia kumpulkan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Leon menembakkannya ke tembok.

DHAR.

BRUK.

"Berhasil!" sorak Leon. Ternyata memang butuh energi yang besar untuk menghancurkan tembok tersebut. Dengan cepat, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lubang yang ada pada tembok, sebelum-

BRUAK.

-wah, ternyata Daigo benar soal ratusan monster yang ada di balik tembok. Mereka yang menyadari adanya lubang di tembok, segera melewati lubang tersebut. Mungkin saja itu adalah jalan keluar, atau-

-ha, mereka menemukan makanan!

Kalau begini, sih, artinya gawat.

Tidak mungkin Leon bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Dirinya bakal kehabisan energi duluan sebelum bisa menghancurkan monster-monster menjijikkan itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

'Ayolah, Leon. Pikir!'

Leon berpikir sendirian, ia hanya berani menatap para monster itu tanpa sanggup melakukan apa-apa. Monster-monster kelaparan itu balas menatapnya dengan mata mengerikan seperti _zombie_. Kanibal yang mengerikan.

Penyihir muda itu menembakkan energi sihirnya berulang-ulang. Berharap monster-monster itu hancur. Namun apa daya, mereka begitu kuat. Butuh berulang kali serangan dengan jumlah energi yang banyak untuk melenyapkan satu saja dari mereka.

Sang penyihir sudah kewalahan. Mereka terlalu banyak, terlalu kuat. Leon benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menghabisi semuanya hingga tak bersisa.

Pandangan mata Leon mulai tidak beraturan. Semuanya tampak berputar di matanya. Samar-samar, ia melihat sesuatu. Yang menangkap dan menghentikan tubuhnya, yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh ambruk di atas lantai.

Sesuatu itu, seperti… tentakel?

'Oh, tidak. Raja menyedihkan itu datang lagi.'

Leon hampir menutup matanya ketika ia melihat Daigo. Dalam sekali serang, Daigo mampu memukul mundur para monster. Akan tetapi, semuanya tidak ada yang terbunuh, mereka hanya patuh pada perintah Daigo dan kembali ke dalam penjara mereka.

"Kau… naïf sekali," komentar Leon pelan. Ia bisa merasakan, kali ini tentakel Daigo benar-benar hangat.

"Dan kau sangat bandel, sudah dikatakan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur, masih juga," balas Daigo kalem. Ia lalu membawa Leon keluar dari tempat itu, mungkin memindahkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa aku dibawa ke kamarmu!?" teriak Leon tiba-tiba. Melihat Daigo yang sedang ganti baju di ruangan itu, jelas membuatnya berpikir kalau ini adalah kamar sang raja.

Daigo menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Leon yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya. "Karena kau bandel, makanya kubawa ke ruang pribadiku. Agar kau aman dan terus berada dalam pengawasanku," jawabannya membuat Leon mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei, Raja Menyedihkan! Kau pikir aku siapa, hah?" teriak Leon lagi. Hmm, sepertinya pemuda itu memang hobi teriak dan marah-marah.

Daigo melirik ke atas, pura-pura berpikir. "Siapa, ya? Mungkinkah seorang penyihir manja yang tiga hari lalu baru saja menghancurkan salah satu tembok ruangan kerajaan?" komentarnya sarkatis.

Eh, tunggu. Tiga hari?

Leon tercengang dengan kata itu. Ia tidur di sini selama itu? "Tiga hari? Jangan membohongiku, Raja Menyedihkan!" katanya, sedikit syok.

Sang raja mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu. "Untuk apa aku membohongimu? Memangnya ada keuntungan bagiku?" ucapnya balik bertanya. Memang, sih, untuk apa Daigo membohongi Leon? Jelas-jelas tidak ada untungnya bagi sang raja.

Tapi…

Tiga hari itu…

"Eh? Bajuku?" gumam Leon ketika mendapati dirinya sudah berganti baju. Dengan cepat ia menatap Daigo, mencurigai kalau raja itulah yang telah menggantikan pakaiannya.

"Aku yang ganti. Baju yang kau pakai kemarin benar-benar sudah rusak. Dada dan perutmu kelihatan sangat jelas," ujarnya, menjawab tatapan mata Leon yang tajam menusuk. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, Daigo pasti sudah mati sejak tadi.

Secara alami, Leon mengepalkan tangannya lagi. Ia marah, tentu saja. Seenaknya pakaiannya diganti, oleh raja itu pula. Meskipun tampan tapi, kan…

Ha? Tampan?

Leon bilang Daigo tampan?

Jangan bercanda!

"Kau! Dasar raja mesum!" tunjuk Leon. Ia menarik selimut yang dipakainya itu kembali, dan membungkus tubuhnya hingga kepala.

Daigo hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti kenapa dia dibilang mesum. Padahal seharusnya penyihir muda itu berterima kasih karena sudah digantikan baju olehnya.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak menyadari, betapa merahnya wajah Souryuu Leon sekarang.

"Hei, Raja Mesum," panggil Leon ketika rona merah di wajah putihnya masih tersisa sedikit. Oh, dan sekarang ia telah mengganti panggilan sayangnya pada Daigo. Dari 'Raja Menyedihkan' sekarang sudah berubah menjadi 'Raja Mesum'.

Hebat.

Mau tak mau, karena Leon akan terus memanggilnya begitu kalau ia tak menghiraukannya, Daigo menyahut. "Apa?" sekenanya saja, asalkan Leon tidak mengganggunya dengan suara manis cemprengnya itu.

Hei, lagi-lagi Daigo mengatakan kalau Leon itu manis.

"Kau bilang aku ini tawananmu, kan?" ucap Leon, membuka pembicaraan. Daigo menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja? Bukankah enam tahun lalu kalian ingin sekali menghancurkan kami, ras penyihir? Apalagi sekarang aku, penyihir terakhir, sudah berada di tanganmu, mudah bagimu untuk menghabisiku dari sejak tiga hari yang lalu ketika aku tertidur."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" tanya Leon, baru pertama kalinya sejak bertemu dengan Daigo, ia bertanya baik-baik begini.

"Terus, yang aku bingung. Untuk apa kau menolongku waktu aku diserang ratusan monster itu? Kalau aku dimakan mereka, tentu kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk membunuhku. Kau ini monster yang aneh," oceh Leon sendirian.

Daigo membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Leon. Sang raja seluruh monster itu naik ke kasur perlahan. Dan Leon hanya bisa menatapnya.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya terdiam.

Hening.

Leon tidak sadar, tahu-tahu Daigo sudah berada di atasnya. Tanpa ia mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Daigo juga tidak sadar, entah sejak kapan tubuhnya mengikuti hasrat untuk menatap Leon hingga sedekat ini.

Yang keduanya tahu, bahwa mereka berada sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya napas dari masing-masing.

Perlahan, Daigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Leon. Sang penyihir muda yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menatap wajah Daigo dari jarak yang amat dekat. Terlalu dekat malah.

Wajah Daigo semakin mendekati wajah Leon.

Sampai-

_Chu._

-sang raja monster menyentuhkan bibirnya pada belah ranum lembut milik sang penyihir terakhir.

Mata violet Leon membelalak. Sungguh, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan ciuman pertamanya ini direbut oleh seorang raja mesum berwujud asli seekor _cracken! What the hell_! Meskipun ganteng, tapi kan…

'Ah, tidak, tidak! Raja mesum itu tidak ganteng! Titik! Yang tadi itu hanya reflek, karena…'

Karena?

Ah, sudahlah, Leon. Bilang saja kalau Daigo itu memang ganteng.

Leon baru saja ingin menampar wajah Daigo kalau raja mesum itu sudah selesai dengan sesi penyentuhan bibirnya. Tapi semua itu terhambat oleh tentakel Daigo yang dengan segera menjerat lembut tangannya. Heh, lagi-lagi dia kalah cepat dengan benda itu.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu, Souryuu Leon," ucap Daigo sembari tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sebenarnya membuat Leon ingin muntah, karena senyuman itu terlihat seperti senyuman orang mesum di mata Leon.

Penyihir terakhir itu mendengus, mengabaikan wajahnya yang kini sudah tambah merah lagi. "Jangan bercanda, Raja Mesum. Aku-"

"-Daigo."

'Eh?' kernyit Leon. Sesaat setelah Daigo memotong ucapan balasannya dengan tenang dan kalem.

"Namaku Daigo, Leon. Kuharap kau memanggil namaku daripada kau memanggilku dengan panggilan nista yang kau buat sendiri itu."

Ng, benar juga, ya. Sampai saat ini, Leon tak pernah bertanya soal nama Daigo. Ia pikir hanya dengan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Raja Mesum' dan sebagainya, sudah cukup untuk membuat raja itu menoleh.

Lagi pula, panggilan itu, kan tidak nista. Seenaknya saja raja mesum ini bicara. 'Aku, kan memanggilnya berdasarkan kenyataan. Tidak suka, ya, salah sendiri, mesum,' Leon membatin sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Akh!" jerit Leon tertahan, ketika sebuah sensasi aneh menyentuh selangkangannya. Diliriknya Daigo menggunakan ekor mata, sang raja tampak menyeringai sangat puas dengan apa yang ia lihat di bawahnya.

'_Shit_, tentakelnya menjerat penisku!' umpat Leon dalam hatinya. Memang benar, tentakel Daigo menjerat penisnya. Amat kencang sampai ia mengerang kenyamanan.

Lama-lama, tentakel Daigo yang lain mulai menjerat bagian tubuh Leon. Mulai dari tangan, dada, kaki, dan mulut. Membuat Leon hampir tak bisa mengerang kecuali kalau ia melakukannya tanpa suara.

Gawat, gawat! Souryuu Leon akan diperkosa oleh monster _cracken_!

Mana lagi, ia tidak bisa memakai sihirnya. Kedua tangannya dikunci erat oleh dua tentakel Daigo, membuatnya benar-benar tak berkutik sekarang.

Tentakel Daigo melepas jeratan maut di mulut Leon. Mulut kecil berwarna agak _pink_ itu membuka sedikit, hanya untuk diraup kembali oleh mulut sang raja.

'Kurang ajar! Sekarang dia menciumku lagi!' sungut Leon, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Namun ia tidak berdaya tatkala kedua tangan Daigo yang bebas dengan segera menangkap kedua sisi wajahnya.

Leon mulai merasakan genggaman yang amat kuat di penisnya. Tentakel Daigo benar-benar menjerat benda itu dengan lihai, seakan baru menemui benda menyenangkan. Ia merasa tentakel itu dengan nistanya bermain-main menggunakan penisnya.

"Nghh~," erang Leon di tengah-tengah ciuman. Lidah yang menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan sensasi aneh tapi nyaman di bagian bawah tubuhnya, benar-benar membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Mulai saat ini, entah sejak kapan, Leon menginginkan lebih.

Lebih! Lebih! Daigo harus memberikannya lebih sekarang juga!

Lidah Daigo berputar-putar dalam mulut Leon, memelintir lidah sang pemilik rumah dengan lembut, dan memperlakukannya seperti permaisuri dalam istana yang megah. Mau tak mau Leon terlena dengan semua itu. Ia memang sedang ingin dimanja.

Daigo harus memberikannya semuanya!

Sedangkan, di bagian bawah sana, tentakel Daigo mulai mengocok dan menyentuh liang Leon. Bahkan sang pemilik tubuh yang berada di bawah baru menyadari kalau ia kini sudah tidak berbalut apa-apa.

Hei, ke mana perginya selimut tebal yang dipakainya tadi?

Jangan bilang kalau Leon menggunakan sihir di luar pikirannya, menghilangkan semua benda yang bisa menutupi pandangan Daigo agar bisa memandang tubuhnya, saking bernafsunya ia untuk melakukan hal itu dengan Daigo?

Entahlah, yang pasti jangan pikirkan yang itu dulu.

Pikirkan tentakel Daigo yang mulai menyentuh titik di dadanya. Pikirkan tentang tentakel Daigo yang makin cepat mengocok penisnya. Pikirkan itu saja.

Oh, semua yang dilakukan Daigo padanya amat nyaman. Ia baru pertama kalinya merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa seperti ini. Daigo benar-benar luar biasa!

Sang raja melepaskan ciumannya di mulut Daigo. Bibir keduanya teramat merah. Dengan lidah yang tadinya saling bertaut, kini sudah melepaskan diri masing-masing. Meninggalkan benang _saliva_ tipis yang menjuntai hingga akhirnya putus dengan sendirinya.

Sentuhan di dada Leon, membuat pemilik dada eksotis tersebut menggelinjang seksi. Andaikan Daigo tidak berusaha menahan dirinya, ia pasti sudah melahap tubuh indah tersebut dari tadi.

Haa, tubuh Souryuu Leon memang sangat menggoda.

Dengan bantuan tentakelnya, Daigo melepas seluruh pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. Setelah itu, ia tidak mengeluarkan tentakelnya kembali. Ia ingin merasakan tubuh Leon dengan tubuh manusianya. Ingin memiliki Leon dengan tubuh manusianya. Ingin memanjakan Leon dengan tubuh manusianya itu.

Napas sang penyihir muda terengah-engah ketika Daigo melepaskan jeratan pada penisnya. Yang tadi memang sangat nyaman, -oh, begitu nyaman sampai ia mengerang entah berapa kali, rasanya seperti di awang-awang-, tetapi, rasanya masih ada yang kurang…

Rasanya…

Leon ingin dimanjakan oleh Daigo, dengan tangan sang raja itu sendiri.

Ya, pasti itulah yang kurang!

"Leon…" panggil Daigo lirih. Di telinga Leon, panggilan itu seakan meminta izin padanya, untuk memiliki tubuhnya selamanya. Untuk memanjakannya. Untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan tentu saja, Souryuu Leon mengizinkan. Kepala pirang itu mengangguk perlahan, ia telah mengerti maksud panggilan Daigo.

Ha, sejak kapan mereka bisa saling mengerti begini?

Apakah itu artinya ia mulai mencintai Daigo? Sang raja seluruh monster?

Leon tidak tahu. Ia tak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta seumur hidup. Yang ia tahu, ia menginginkan Daigo sekarang juga.

Ia. Ingin. Daigo.

Daigo harus memberikan segala yang ada pada dirinya hari ini!

"Panggil namaku, Leon…" pinta Daigo ketika tangannya menelusuri selangkangan Leon. Saat telah sampai di titik yang diinginkan, sang raja meremasnya kuat-kuat, membuat sang pemilik mendesah nyaman dengan lenguhan seksi menggairahkan.

Leon terengah, sentuhan Daigo sudah membuatnya kewalahan, ditambah ia harus memanggil namanya? Oh, tidak. Bahkan sampai detik ini ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk memanggil nama Daigo.

"Da… Dai… go…" ucap Leon lemah. Suaranya hampir saja tidak terdengar, Daigo merasa agak kecewa dengan itu.

"Lebih keras… Aku tak bisa mendengarmu," komentar sang raja. Wajah Leon telah amat merah karena Daigo bicara dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Daigo…" kali ini, Leon bicara cukup lancar, dengan wajah tambah merah menahan malu. Daigo tersenyum senang.

Ah, apakah Daigo sudah mencintai Leon? Jawabannya, iya!

Dan apakah Leon sudah mencintai Daigo? Jawabannya, iya!

Mereka saling menginginkan, saling memberi, saling menerima. Tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak menyukainya. Daigo dan Leon sama-sama menginginkan ini. Merelakan dan mengabaikan segalanya untuk saat ini saja.

"Aaaakhh!" jerit Leon, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika liangnya dimasuki sesuatu. Itu pastilah penis Daigo. Tubuhnya menggelinjang kenyamanan, namun ia masih bisa merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di liangnya.

Wajah Daigo menjadi iba karenanya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah indah Leon kesakitan dan hampir meneteskan air mata seperti itu. Ingin sekali ia meredakan rasa sakit yang diderita pemuda di bawahnya ini.

"Sedikit lagi, Leon…" tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menenangkan Leon. Berharap bahwa sepotong perkataannya dapat menghilangkan raut khawatir di wajah porselen berbutir violet indah itu.

Leon mengangguk, ia berusaha sabar. Sang penyihir muda mengerti bahwa Daigo memang ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya tak merasakan sakit. Walaupun rasanya memang seperti terbakar, Leon berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan Daigo.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tubuh saling menyatu. Mengabaikan protes dari langit yang menurunkan hujan. Membuktikan pada saksi bisu dalama ruangan tersebut akan kuatnya cinta yang mereka salurkan pada masing-masing.

Daigo terus menyatukan dirinya dengan Leon. Ia ingin mencapai diri Leon, memiliki Leon, dan membuat Leon nyaman dengan bersatu bersama Leon. Ia sangat ingin-

"Aaaaaahhhhh~."

-Leon menjerit penuh kenikmatan saat dirinya tersentuh. Tersentuh oleh Daigo. Kini mereka berdua telah bersatu. Daigo miliknya, dan ia pun adalah milik Daigo. Seberapa pun mereka terpisah, tubuh mereka akan tetap bersatu.

Daigo menggerakkan dirinya dengan Leon. Melihat wajah Leon yang bersemu merah seperti itu, membuatnya tergoda dan merasa ingin meraup wajah itu.

Tapi, Leon kini sudah menjadi miliknya. Ia bisa kapan saja meraup wajah itu sesuka yang ia mau.

Leon miliknya.

Dan ia pun adalah milik Leon.

Daigo berjanji, pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengisi hatinya selain Leon. Bahwa tidak akan ada orang lain yang memilikinya selain Leon. Bahwa tidak akan ada orang lain yang dimanjakannya selain Leon.

Leon istimewa. Dan ia ingin keistimewaan Leon hanyalah untuk dirinya. Hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat, merasakan, dan memiliki keistimewaan Leon.

Sebagai tanda bahwa Leon telah dimiliki olehnya, Daigo mengecup dan menghisap leher putih Leon. Membuat tanda kemerahan di sana. Bukti bahwa dirinya telah memiliki Leon sepenuhnya, seutuhnya adalah miliknya.

Tak lama, Leon menjerit kembali. Kali ini seluruh liangnya terisi penuh dengan cairan benih cinta dari Daigo.

Aah, Leon merasa sempurna. Ia merasa dimanja. Seluruh tubuhnya kini bergetar karena dirinya telah termiliki seutuhnya oleh seseorang yang juga ia cintai.

Daigo ambruk di atas tubuh Leon. Namun pemuda penyihir itu membiarkannya saja. Dipeluknya sang raja muda ke dalam dekapannya, memberikannya cinta juga kehangatan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Daigo…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Leon terbangun ketika didapati dirinya sendirian di ruang kamar sang raja. Daigo entah pergi ke mana. Yang Leon tahu, hari sudah siang dan terdapat sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di bawah gelas minuman.

Tangan sang penyihir yang tak berbalut apa pun segera mengambil surat itu. Berharap dari Daigo.

_To: Leon_

_Mandilah dulu, setelah itu pergi ke ruang makan. Aku mengundang beberapa petinggi kerajaan untuk memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon permaisuriku. Upacara pernikahan akan kulangsungkan besok, bersiaplah, Sayang…_

_Ps: Peta untuk menuju ruang makan dan ruang pakaian ada di balik kertas ini. Pakai saja bajuku yang agak kecil dan muat untukmu. Jangan sampai tersesat, ya…_

_Love you,_

_Daigo_

"B-besok?" jerit Leon frustasi. "Kalau mau menikah, sih, boleh saja, tapi tak perlu secepat itu juga, tahu! Dasar raja tak kenal waktu! Besok itu terlalu cepat!" erangnya.

Wah, sepertinya Leon sudah kembali seperti semula, memanggil Daigo dengan 'panggilan sayang' ciptaannya sendiri.

Ah, meskipun begitu, Leon ingin menjadi cinta pertama Daigo dan cinta terakhirnya.

Seperti halnya dirinya yang menganggap Daigo adalah cinta pertama dan juga cinta terakhirnya.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

Salam kenal semuanya~

Saya dari fandom Inazuma Eleven (Games), panggil saja Tsubaki atau Audhi. Ini adalah karya *nista* pertama saya di fandom ini. #baru pertama dah publish ret em

Fic ini adalah request dari Kurogane Shadowhawks, alias Hyucchi, pasti pada kenal, kan?

Aduh, maafkan saya, Hyucchi-san, jadinya gaje, abal, dan nista begini… #bungkuk

Mohon bantuannya, kawan-kawan, saya masih belum ada pengalaman di fandom ini, meskipun selalu ngikutin anime-nya, sih…


End file.
